Academy of Magic
by WetTree
Summary: The acadamy for magical users, most of the school seems to be locked down or blocked off. Somethinf is not right as it seems there is something happening to every student and teacher/mentor of the academy
1. chapter 1

As the sun rose a feline with black fur, golden eyes yawned stretching as she looked around while being stuck with an Avain girl and a feline boy. He groans as they soon saw outside the window a large almost castle like structure. The size being breathtaking as it seemed to tower over any other buildings. The young feline girl never saw anything like this since she came from a poor village, her mom paid for her entrance fee to enter this academy.

The female Avain looked wide eyed, her golden yellow eyes examining everything as she presses her Snow White hands on the glass in awe, the closest thing to this size was the town hall back at her home in Deep Hollow, she was almost always into books so she was excited to see the library.

The male feline blinks his amber red eyes shrugging as he's seen this place before, he didn't mind the castle as he's been here before since his auntie worked at this academy. He leaned back in the seat as he closed his eyes.

Soon the bus stopped at the entrance as they got off with their backpacks and any other luggage as a black feline came out with white hair that went down her back to the base of her tail. Her eyes a warm welcoming green color, as well as a nice yet abit tight robe on. She was surprisingly short only standing about three and a half feet tall. She smiled warmly as she came over to them as she spoke with a sweet almost motherly voice, "greetings! I am Night, I am the head mistress of the magic school of potion craft and enchantment."

The two girls bowed to her politely to Night. The male smiled nodding his head as this was his auntie. Night smiled before she spoke in a rather excited tone, "follow me I'll show you all to your rooms!" She happily led them all down the halls which were only lit by torches, and some lighting from some windows in the side of the castle, with a clear view over the ocean. She led the girls up a tower where they found their rooms, which were identical except for the colors and their robes that they had to wear. The feline girl had to where a navy blue robe that she put on, it was abit tight but not too bad for a guess robe. The female Avain got a white robe, it slipped on with ease that it did hide most of her feminine features besides her hips.

The male followed his auntie as she lets him go into his room which was a totally different tower which was to separate the genders as he put on his grey robe. His ears twitching but he smiled giving his auntie a warm hug as they purred only to part ways as they all got ready for bed due to how late it was.

Almost an hour passed before everyone fell asleep peacefully into the night, they all had big things to do tomorrow.


	2. LucasXRachel (R)

As the moon rises up a figure is moving through the hallways trying to not be detected. They were passing many boarded up doors and some completely cemented by concrete. The figure slipped past two statues and at a foot with a single board barricading the door. The figure pryed the board off setting the board down to prevent any loud noises.

The figure opened the door entering the room which was boarded up. Inside was nearly pitch black, the figure pulled out a flashlight and walked following a wall seeing more doors as the figure soon realized this was another hallway, a corridor with more secrets and possible magic artifacts. The figure noticed all the torches were gone, all the skylights and windows covered with boards or cemented.

As the figure got further sounds of something moving got louder and louder. Soon the figure found a door walking towards it as the sound seemed to be coming from the room. As the figure reached out to the doorknob asecond figure came up behind the first one grabbing the figure with a flashlight dropping it as the light fell showing the first figure was a young 14 year old brown rabbit. With emerald eyes. The other figure dragged the bunny out of the light covering her mouth as she struggled in the stranger's grip.

The stranger grabbed some rope tying her arms behind her back tightly as the stranger gaged her using a cloth. She than was roughly placed on her back on an old table as she saw the figure, it was a canine. It was the restoration teacher who was doing this, his name was Lucas. The black with brown spots canine teacher grabbed her robe tearing it off revealing her small under aged breasts and her panties. The robe pieces fell on the floor and her bra flopped on both sides of her as she was bleeding now from the teachers claws cutting alittle into her chest.

She looked at Lucas as he seemed to have no emotions in his eyes, only lust as he took his pants off and his boxers to reveal his rather big 10 inches long cock as he presses the tip on her vigin pussy as she squeals struggling against her restraints now. Lucas chuckled as he thruster his hips in penatrating her folds and almost instantly taking her cherry in one thrust into the bunny.

Lucas grabbed her head holding it down as he thrusts inside her folds as some blood dropped out and fell to the floor below her. Tears welled as as she was in so much as Lucas violates her body as he spoke rather harshly to her, "my my, it seems that your in pain Rachel, too bad you broke the rules!" He pulled on her ears causing her more pain as he kept his rough thrusts into her as he squeezes her hip hard. Rachel cried more but it only made him more upset as he thrusts even harder and faster he pushes her head hard into the table as he growls at her "stop your crying before I shut you up for good!" He made sure she felt her walls being stretched to their max to fit his cock as he released her head pinching one of her nipples.

She tried fighting the tears as he got rougher as he growls feeling her young tight walls massaging his cock as he speaks in her ear, "you best listen to me cause if you son than I'll have to hurt you." She nods her head listening as he removed her gag as he kept the merciless thrusting as he growled a command to her, "tell me what you did wrong, than say what a pathetic bunny you are!" She bit her lip as she spoke in a shaky voice from the pain inside her, "I-I disobeyed t-the rules, I-I am a w-wor-worthless bunny w-who has no meaning, i-I'm only g-go-good as a toy." He chuckled at her words as he kept thrusting inside her as he leaked warm precum in her pussy, his tip poking at her womb as it throbs. She looked away as he used her pussy as the pain was slowly turning to pleasure.

He soon rammed into her womb as he shoots thick, white, sticky cum into her as he watches her belly expand from the cum in her belly. He leaned over as he growls in her ear, "after classes I want you to come to my room every week. I hope this teaches you a lesson Rachel." Lucas pulled out as his cum leaked from her pussy running down her leg and dripping to the floor into a puddle as Lucas freed her arms he got his boxers and pants on as he walked to the door as he spoke to her, "see you tomorrow after class." He left with those words shutting the door behind him.


	3. DawnXJac (F)

A white snow owl Avain girl walked down a hallway at night soon walking into part of the academy blocked off by some boards but some were torn off. She slowly entered the forbiden part of the academy. As she wonders down the hall way soon coming to a room entering it as she saw a staff, she came over looking at it curiously as she was distracted a figure walked up behind her as she picks the staff up. Suddenly the figure used a strong spell to knock the owl out.

The snow owl was dragged into a cell like room, bounded in a chair and facing the figure. Soon she woke up to see the figure as she gasps questioning, "M-mister Jac! W-what's going on?" The feline smirked as she was face to face with the grey male cat teacher who wore glasses as he softly felt her cheek he spoke, "you entered part of the forbidden part of the academy, now you have to be punished." She gulped as suddenly her eyes became completely glazed over and she became emotionless.

Jac moved his hand away freeing the restraints as he spoke in a demanding way to the young owl, "take your robe off." Without hesitation she did as she was told taking her robe off as she stood there with C-cup breasts, thin body and wearing only panties, her breasts comepletly exposed. Jac chuckled taking his clothes off being completely naked, his cock got hard as he growled an order to her again, "now take your panties off and lean on the wall ass out." As he said this she pulled a string causing the panties to fall to the floor, once they hit the floor she leaned on the wall ass out as Jac walked over.

Without hesitation he spanked her rather thick but toned ass rather hard while he grabbed he eleft breast. She said nothing but moaned as she was spanked as he chuckled looking at her. "Now beg, tell me what you are," he said as he spanked her ass so hard he left a red glowing hand print. She moans out as she spoke shakily, "I am a whore! A slut, I am completely useless only good as a cum dumpster, I only exsist to be a toy, a pet!" Jac smirked as he leaned over spanking her harder speaking in her ear softly, "such a good girl, you have been so good Dawn I may have to keep you." As he spanked her she moans as her pussy began to drip her juices down her legs and onto the floor into a puddle.

Jac after almost ten minutes of spanking her ass till they were glowing red, he grabbed her hips pressing his tip on the brainwashed student's folds as she moans drooling a little as he teased her. He suddenly slammed straight inside her folds causing her to almost scream in pleasure as her walls were so tight around his rod that they started massaging it. He let out a satisfied moan and a purr as he started thrusting his hips inside her folds reaching over as he gripped her rirght breast ordering her, "beg!" She let out a squeal of bliss as she begged, "please master use me, abuse me, make me your slutty whore! Make me lay your eggs, rape me till I am nothing but a soulless sex toy!"

He growled squeezing her breast hard as he got much rougher thrusts as his balls slapped her clit as their hips collide and his tip pokes her womb, their thrusting made wet, juicy slapping sounds as her juices covered his cock, and ran down their legs as they moan. Jac got rougher with each thrust causing her to drool, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. His thrusts were ruthless, so ruthless that Dawn's mind started to break, and even starting to become mush as she was almost nothing but a brainwashed pet. Without warning Jac slammed in balls deep as he shoots his seed into her womb, causing her to climax as their juices ran down their legs and created a puddle below them of Seed and Juices. Jac chuckled as he put a collar around her neck as she was now his pet.


	4. VicentXNight (Lust)

It's been a few days since the trio got to the school, Vincent had walked along the hallway seeing a lot of the students. He slipped into a close by room and shitting the door behind him. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned around to see his auntie sitting in a seat and looks up at him. "Vincent, w-welcome nephew," she sounded off as he walked over smiling while he purred speaking back to her, "hello auntie." Night suddenly grabbed him as she pulled him into her as their lips pressed together, their bodies touching. Night kept him close to her holding in him her arms as she slipped her tongue into Vincent's mouth making him blush but he did the same adding his tongue into her mouth as their tongues played with each other.

Night broke the kiss as she softly spoke, her voice full of lust, "Vincent, I-I need you deep inside me." She blushes as she stood up taking her robes offs standing there only in panties and a bra, her large double d-breasts bouncing alittle. He blushes as he nods taking his robe and pants off, before he knew it Night had gotten on her knees taking his boxers down as she grabbed his cock stroking it as she kisses the tip, her other hand fondles his balls causing him to moan out in pleasure.

She takes his cock deep into her mouth as she started sucking on it, her paw that was stroking his cock went down and into her panties as she rubs herself as she sucks him off. He moaned as he placed a hand on her head as his cock was getting stiff, the sucking felt amazing to him as Night deepthroats his cock whole she moans on it. Her panties started to get wet as her juices ran down her thighs. Vincent's cock was completely hard as he held her head as she took in his whole cock gagging a little but kept going despite this she loved the taste.

After almost half an hour Vincent gripped her head tightly as he moans cumming into her throat as she moans squirting her juices all over the floor below her and into her panties. She swallowed every drop of his cum as she soon pulled her head off while cleaning it off. She'd stand up wiping away her mouth getting the cum off her lips as she smiled as she spoke to him, "you are dismissed." Vincent left her room as she would lay on her bed and fingered herself.


End file.
